Transition
by InsaniTCK
Summary: Lilia Stone, a gifted young witch, finds herself transferring from one magical institution to another. Hogwarts. What happens to her while in attendance will change her forever...but is it for better or worse?


**RUSHING!**

In a great flurry of motion, a girl was getting ready to go back to school. This wasn't just any school though...as it was rather prestigious. She was transferring to another one after having completed most of her years at her previous school. She excelled there and wanted to try something new, as her school didn't offer her any sort of challenges anymore. The girl loved trying new things...the unknown offered many things to her other than just what she didn't know. This was it. The final moments of preparation before the transition to a new and foreign place. It was going to be the beginning of a new journey for the girl, and she was more than capable of taking care of herself. It was the indomitable spirit that she had within her that allowed her to face challenges with unadulterated fervor.

Lilia, or Lily as she was sometimes called, gathered all her belongings, trunks and cage with her pet cat inside named Milou and headed downstairs to meet her parents and see them for the last time...until the year came to an end anyway. Producing a thirteen inch piece of wood from her bag, Lily flicked it upward with a turn of her wrist and her bags suddenly lifted themselves into the air. The girl began walking down the stairs, her bags in tow as she did. Milou mewed softly in his cage as it seemed that he didn't really like levitating, even whilst in a cage. She was a bit "under aged" to be performing magic outside of the school walls, but her parents were rather...powerful in the magic community and it was acceptable for Lilia to be performing such incantations of her own accord.

"Oh hush you...you're going to have to get used to it sometime." Lilia shook her head with a wry smile as she felt her feet touch level ground. The girl's parents were already gathered up in the drawing room and stood up once their daughter had come downstairs.

Her parents, both of them able to do as Lily did themselves, got up from off of the couch and gave the girl a hug. Her father drew back with a proud smile and said, "You've become a great witch Lilia...and now you're off to Hogwarts. I couldn't be prouder of you." The love in the man's voice was obvious. Her mother on the other hand, was trying her hardest to keep her emotions bottled up...or at least, a tad reserved. The moment Lily wrapped her arms around the grown woman, she burst into tears. Sobbing loudly, Lily's mother murmured words of praise and love into her daughter's caramel colored hair. Her mother was always the one to gush with loud emotions, while her father was a bit more reserved in that fashion.

Once the fountain of emotions had dwindled down to something manageable, the young witch's father rounded everything and everyone up...and drove the girl to the train station. The following minutes passed by in a blur as Lilia began to realize what was going on. She was going to Hogwarts...with a burst of pleasure coursing through her veins, Lilia bid her parents farewell and did that adrenaline pumping run into the wall. Coming out the other side, Lilia found herself walking beside a grand train on Platform 9 3/4. This was it, this was her new journey and embarking on it was proving to be a bit of a test of her "outgoing" personality.

It was strange seeing everyone that she was going to go to school with for the next year or so. They were all chatting animatedly, having been acquainted at an early age. Lily had gotten a few stares from people that passed by her, as she was probably seen as an intruder of some sort. She didn't know anyone and no one knew her. It was going to be a very AWKWARD train ride to school. The young witch loaded everything onto the train and found herself wandering compartments onboard the vessel. Every compartment seemed to be full. Every. Single. One. Sighing resignedly, Lilia poked her head into a compartment that held only three people...a dark haired boy with round glasses, a red-headed male that was munching on some sort of treat already, and a brunette female with her nose already in a school book. It was the least occupied compartment on the train. When the door slid open, all three heads turned to look at her with a confused expression. There was a silence before Lily broke it with slight hesitation.

"H-Hi...I'm Lilia...Lilia Stone. The other compartments are pretty full...this one is the only one even remotely empty. Might I sit here with you three?" Lily spoke in a formal tone, being as this was the first time she'd ever met these three and wanted to make a good first impression. They all exchanged glances with one another and the dark haired boy smiled at her, nodding his head. With a weight off her shoulders, the brown haired girl sat down beside the dark haired one and thanked them all. Each one introduced themselves to her and when the bespectacled one spoke his name...the witch's eyes widened in realization...EVERYONE in the wizarding world knew this boy. He was famous.

"You're Harry Potter? It's certainly a pleasure to meet you." Lilia's awe was met with laughter from the trio. It seemed that Harry had gotten this reaction rather often...but who could be blamed? It was THE Harry Potter. The boy who lived! The boy that the Dark Lord Voldemort had tried to kill...but failed to do so. It was a great honor to meet Harry Potter in the flesh. Even more so to go to school with the boy as well. It seemed that he was rather good a magic, but he wasn't as adept as she was. Her rival would probably be the curly haired girl that sat on the other side of the compartment. It would be a good test of her abilities to go up against Hermione. Perhaps a duel?

There was a bit of conversation and it led to the inevitable...the brunette girl asked Lily where she was transferring from. With a sigh and a slight tinge of rose to her cheeks, the girl divulged the information. "Beauxbatons." At that, the red headed boy choked on his pumpkin juice. It was a good train ride full of conversation, laughter, and the building of a great friendship. The three were very inviting and very friendly.

Hogwarts was a large castle...that being an understatement. Hogwarts was ENORMOUS. Lily found herself turning full circle inside the vast building, her mouth open in awe. It was unbelievable. She bid farewell to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and made her way to the Head Master's quarters. There was going to be a private sorting session for her, as she was not a first year student. Once the first years were sorted however, she would know her house and join them in the feast. Anxiously awaiting her fate, Lilia sat down on a chair in Dumbledore's office and found her foot bouncing wildly. The elderly man chuckled at her and rested a hand on her shoulder to steady her nerves.

"I know it is a little overwhelming here...being that you are new and yet, not new to the wizarding world...but rest assured, you will be welcomed with open arms here Lilia." The man sounded like her grandfather would sound...if she knew her grandfather anyway. The man had supposedly died when he'd gone out one night and forgotten his wand at home. There was a story of scuffle with a particularly peeved giant and...well...the rest was blurry history that the girl never researched further. He was said to have been a good man...honest and just.

Nerves slightly quelled to a manageable status, Lilia felt a hat being placed atop her head. The hat stirred, seeming being woken from a deep slumber. And then it spoke. Audibly. With a voice! Why this bothered her, she would never know. There were definitely stranger things in the world of magic so a talking hat shouldn't have gotten to her so terribly. It spoke in a deep voice, the hat. When its internal deliberation was made, Lilia Stone had been placed in her house. Not knowing much about the houses and their reputations and such...it didn't really mean anything to her. After she'd been sorted, Dumbledore gave the girl her new robes with the house crest emblazoned on the left breast. Next on the list of things to do before the feast was get situated in her room and see how Milou was doing...surely the cat was going mental as he hated being cooped up for a very long time. Lily flopped down on her bed and allowed herself a sigh of relief. It was time to get ready for the feast...good. With her stomach rumbling angrily, Lily changed into her uniform. In a white long-sleeved shirt, dark vest, gray skirt, a tie, long socks and Mary-Janes, the girl looked at her reflection. Her light, alabaster colored skin seemed to be even lighter in color to her. A heart-shaped face was framed by wavy brown hair that tumbled all the way down her back, silken and neat. With eyes the color of sapphires, Lilia Stone was ready. Gathering her house robe, she left...though not before giving Milou a kiss atop his furry head.

Lilia looked down at the crest that looked back at her. She didn't have anything of the sort at Beauxbatons Academy...this was all very new to her. Following a crowd to the large dining hall, the witch took her seat with the others in her class. She looked around for Harry, Ron, and Hermione but she never found them. Strange. Perhaps they weren't there yet. All was called to attention by Dumbledore, and the whole hall quieted quickly. It seemed that the elderly wizard was rather revered...to no surprise. Lily knew much about the man and all of his achievements. It was going to be a pleasure being taught under him. Kindly, Dumbledore introduced the first years to their tables after being sorted...and to her great horror, asked her to stand so that everyone could meet her.

"Lilia Stone is a transfer from Beauxbatons Academy and has graciously allowed us to teach her here. Please make her stay here a pleasant one." With a grandfather-like smile towards her, she blushed and waved at all the eyes that looked her way. FINALLY! Lily found the trio she'd met on the train. She smiled at them, waving with more fervor as it was a relief to see familiar faces amongst the sea of strangers. Peering on their robes, Lily found the reason as to why she didn't see them earlier when she'd looked for them. The crest on their robes were red and yellow. She hadn't been sorted into their house...how disappointing.

Frowning now, Lily sat down and kept to herself most of the time. There were some that wanted to talk to her and even introduced themselves to her. There were too many faces and names to remember, but she did remember a couple of them. They seemed to be all too eager to speak with her and ask her what it was like at an all girl magical school. She answered them quietly. Lilia had been looking forward to being in the same house as the three she had met on the train. It seemed like a cruel cosmic joke was being played on her at the moment.

Shaking her head furiously, Lilia snapped herself back to reality. It wasn't going to be that bad, she could make more friends this way. Everyone in her house seemed to be very friendly and so she decided that she would wear her crest proudly. She was sorted into that house for a reason and the reason would surface eventually. The long table looked at her with great smiles. Lilia would very proudly be wearing green and silver.


End file.
